Impending Doom
Impending Doom is a five-piece Christian deathcore band from the Riverside/Corona area of California. History Brook Reeves and Manny Contreras started the band two years ago with ex members Chris Forno, Isaac Bueno, and Jon. After releasing the The Sin and Doom of Godless Men EP, Greg Pewthers joined on third guitar. Later, Jon left the band and David Sittig was added to the line-up. Andy Hegg later took the place of Bueno and the band recorded the album Nailed. Dead. Risen.. Forno quit the band in 2007, and the band has since used two guitarists. Due to Andy Hegg's dedication to school, Impending Doom has had to use fill-in drummers on their tours. The group signed to Facedown Records in January 2007,Christian Death Metallers Impending Doom Sign With Facedown Records. Blabbermouth.net, January 23, 2007. Accessed December 19, 2007. and their debut release for the label, Nailed. Dead. Risen., reached #46 on the Billboard Top Heatseekers chart.Billboard Chart Positions, Allmusic.com The record has received generally positive reviews.Album Review, Exclaim!, October 2007. Accessed December 19, 2007.Album Review, Stylus Magazine. Accessed December 19, 2007.Album Review, Way Too Loud, November 19, 2007. Accessed December 19, 2007.Album Review, Skyline Press. Accessed December 19, 2007. The group embarked on a tour of the United States to support the album in fall 2007,Impending Doom interview. Skratch Magazine. Accessed December 9, 2007. including dates with Dead to Fall, Winds of Plague and Belay My Last.Impending Doom and Dead to Fall Reveal Tour Dates. Metal Underground, December 4, 2007. Accessed December 19, 2007. The band refers to its style of Christian metal as "Gorship" - a portmanteau of gore and worship.Impending Doom: Brutal Death Metallers Will Scare the Devil Out of You. Decibel Magazine. Accessed December 19, 2007. The band also clarify on their MySpace blog that "Gorship" is their way of worshipping God through their gore sounding music; not worshipping "gore" as some are led to believe. According to the band's MySpace page, they are currently writing a new album. The band is currently co-headlining the Scream the Prayer Summer tour with Sleeping Giant. Line-up Current members * Brook Reeves - Vocals * Manny Contreras - Guitar * Corey Johnson - Guitar * David Sittig - Bass * Chad Blackwell - Drums Former members * Chris Forno - Guitar * Isaac Bueno - Drums (current drummer for Underneath The Gun, briefly played drums for xDEATHSTARx) * Jon Alfaro - Bass *Greg Pewthers- Guitar(Ex-member of Oblige) Touring members * Rodney - drums (seen in Silence The Oppressors music video) * Chad Blackwell - drums (aka Leonidas, seen in My Nemesis music video) * Colby Hatt - Bass (aka Otumshank) Discography * The Sin and Doom of Godless Men EP - 2005 * Nailed. Dead. Risen. - September 2007 * The Serpants Servant - March 2009 * There Will Be Violence - July 2010 Compilation contributions *''Grinding Spiritual Death'' - 2006 (contributed "Condemned" as lead-off track) *''Facedown Sampler'' - Fall 2007 ("Nailed. Dead. Risen.") References Category:Move Protected Category:Bands Category:Move Protected Category:Bands Category:Move Protected Category:Bands Category:Move Protected Category:Bands Category:Move Protected Category:Bands Category:Move Protected Category:Bands Category:Move Protected Category:Bands Category:Move Protected Category:Bands